goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Gelato's Special Saturday/Angelica Gets Grounded
''Cure Gelato's Special Saturday/Angelica Gets Grounded ''is a grounded story by Sarah West featuring Ichika Usami/Cure Whip and Aoi Tategami/Cure Gelato from KiraKira Pretty Cure a la Mode. Aoi Tategami (Cure Gelato) wins a contest for a 10 dollar admission movie ticket to see Wreck-It-Ralph. Aoi and Ichika went to the movies to see the movie on a Saturday evening, but Angelica misbehaves while the movie is shown, and her parents grounded her for a whole month. Transcript (April 2, 2017) Aoi: I wonder what's on TV? (Announcer: we will be right back after these messages) Aoi: Wow! This is one interesting commercial. Announcer: Hey, people! Are you a Disney superfan? Then brush up on your Disney trivia with the Ice Age Survey Sweepstakes. Answer all the questions correctly, and you will win a ten-dollar admission ticket for Ice Age: Collision Course, coming in theaters this spring. Aoi: Whoa! That's so cool! I've got to win that contest! (Aoi rushes over to her computer and enters the contest. There are fifteen questions in the quiz, and Aoi, having watched all the Ice Age movies, answers them all correctly. A few days later, she recevies a letter in the mail. She opens the letter and sees the ten-dollar admission movie ticket) Aoi: Yes! I won! I can't wait to see that new Ice Age movie! But wait, ten dollars seems like an awful lot to spend on myself. I'd better call Ichika to see if she can come to the movies with me. (Aoi grabs her cell phone) Aoi: Hello? What's up, Ichika? I just won a ticket for Ice Age: Collision Course. Do you want to come and see it with me on Saturday? Great! Bye. (On Saturday, Ichika and Aoi stop at McDonald's at 6:30 for supper, and at 7:30 pm, they arrive at the movies and get two ten-dollar admission tickets to the 8:00 showing of the movie. They get some snacks and soda and head over to screen number 6) Ichika: This is gonna be a great movie! I hope it's as good as the last Ice Age movies. Aoi: Yeah, I hope so, too. (The movie starts. The girls are enjoying the movie, but during the middle of the movie, they see Angelica Pickles throwing a tantrum) Angelica: No! I'm not seeing that Ice Age movie! Charlotte: Angelica, we're seeing Ice Age: Collision Course, and that's final. Angelica: No! I want to see Wreck-It-Ralph! Drew: Angelica, we're not going to see Wreck-It-Ralph. We're going to see Ice Age: Collision Course, and that's final. Angelica: That's it! I'm gonna let these stupid moviegoers feel my wrath! Aoi: Uh-oh. We'd better transform and put a stop to this. Ichika: No, Aoi. We'd better stay in our seats. If we chase after Angelica, we'll miss the remainder of the movie. Besides, she's not a life-threatening villain, so we'll let her parents deal with her. Let's watch the rest of the film and chase after Angelica later. Okay? Aoi: All right. I'm totally cool with that. (After the movies...) Charlotte: Angelica, how dare you cause a scene at the movies? Drew: Angelica, you are grounded for a month! Go to your room right now. Angelica: This isn't fair! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Precure show Trivia